Girls Und Panzer: Axis and Allies
by 117Jorn
Summary: Oarai High school is going into the Championship, however Anzu knows they can't do it alone with so few tanks, and so few experienced crews. However, when they are offered assistance from another school, Knightsburg High, how will this change their fate in the Championship? And how will this change Tankery for now and forever? Rated T, may up to M. Miho/O.C
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone! 117Jorn here with another fic for all of you! And as you can guess, this one is for the new popular anime, Girl Und Panzer! I guess the anime caught my attention, so I decided to give a fic a try. Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_City Carrier _****Ōarai **

**_Pacific Ocean_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Anzu Kadotani sighed as she sat back in her chair in the meeting room of the Student Council. It had been a long, _long _week for her, and to be honest it was starting to look that it was going to be even longer. Anzu was a girl of about 17 years old, with long reddish brown hair which was tied into two ponytails and reddish brown eyes, and wearing the uniform of the Ōarai Girls High School... though if things continued as they were, it might be meaningless.

Just a few months ago, the Headmaster of the High School had given her and the Student Council very, very bad news: They were shutting down the school, since they lacked the funding required to keep the school going that has very little active programs, _and _to keep their City Carrier functioning properly.

However, Anzu came up with the idea to save the school: Bringing back the Tankery Course, which was removed from Ōarai nearly twenty years ago, why they did that she didn't know, however she did know that this may be the last chance they have to save their school.

At first, she thought it would be nearly impossible to make this work. The school had sold off most of the more useful tanks, and only a handful of tanks that could be used were scattered throughout the carrier, and only a few of them were worth the while of salvaging.  
She had nearly given up hope... but then a miracle happened, a new student had arrived at their school, none other than Miho Nishizumi, a descendant of the Nishizumi Family who had always held pride in Tankery, she even participated in the last Championship Tankery Battles last year, however after her team was defeated because she abandoned her tank to save the lives of another Tank crew that fell in the lake, she transferred over to their school to get away from Tankery.

As much as she hated to do it, Anzu had to manipulate Miho to participate in their Tankery Course with a threat. However from the looks of it, things were slowly beginning to turn out for the better, the new teams were being assembled, the tanks were being repaired, and recently during a practice match with the St. Glorian Girls Academy, though they lost the match, they managed to take out four out of five of the Glorian Tanks.

Miho was good, and she was getting good results... but it wasn't enough. Many of the other schools had superior tanks, superior training, and superior experience than they did. If they get in a fight with any of the major schools like Kuromorimine Woman's College, Pravda High School, or even Sander's University, they would be in trouble.

She had placed all of her hopes on Miho leading them to victory, but even she had a few doubts.

However, recently something interesting happened. She received a call from another school, the Knightsburg Academy. They said they had a way that could assist the Ōarai Tankery Class considerably, which would help both of their schools in the long run. The President of their Student Council was on his way to their City Carrier, to discuss more of this in person.

Anzu immediately had her fellow student council members look up everything they could about Knightsburg Academy. It was one of the very few schools which were not based off of a City Carrier like Ōarai, and were stationed near Charleston South Carolina in America. It didn't say why they were not on a carrier, it could be they didn't have the fundings or they simply enjoyed being on actual ground than on a carrier over the sea.

However, she put that aside as she discovered some interesting information about Knightsburg. Their headmaster, and their current President were related to the owners of Liberty Electronics.

Liberty Electronics was a Multinational company founded and created in America, one of its purposes is constructing, purchasing, and selling of Armored Vehicles like tanks for Tankery and Sensha-dō, in fact they were the first company to ever do so ever since Tankery first started. Since then other companies have been formed or modified to manufacture such tanks, but Liberty remained as one of the largest, selling tanks from different sides of the world from American, Japanese, German, Italian, Russian and more.

For Anzu, this was a golden opportunity that was too good to pass up. If they could get on the President's good side, and Knightsburg as a whole, they may be able to gain access to their stockpiles of high grade tanks. She had recently been informed the President had arrived at the Carrier, and was on his way to her office at this very moment.

"_Madam President?_" The Intercom in the room suddenly turned on, as the voice of her Vice President, Yuzuko Koyama. "_The President of Knightsburg is here, shall I send him in?_"

Anzu took a deep breath '_Alright, be calm, don't jump, and just act normal.'_ she thought "Yes, send him in please." She said as she folded her hands in front of her face.  
A few moments passed, and the front door of her officer opened as Yuzuko, a 17 year old girl with medium length dark brown colored hair tied into a bushy ponytail, dark brown eyes and possessing a very buxom body stepped in first, and was soon followed by someone else.

The man in question appeared about a year older than Anzu herself, at about 18 years old. He stood at a surprisingly tall 6'1, with short military crew cut blond hair and dark blue eyes which shone in experience, and kindness. He was wearing a Military-ish uniform, that being a darkish blue uniform with a long sleeved shirt and pants, which were trimmed with some red and white striped, and a small blue cap on his head **(AN: Just imagine Welkin's uniform from Valkyria Chronicles)**.

Upon stepping inside, and approaching Anzu, the man bowed in respect "Its a pleasure to meet you Kadotani-sama," he said in perfect Japanese, which surprised both her and Yuzuko. "I am John Cypher, President of the Knightsburg Student Council."

Getting over her initial surprise, Anzu smiled in return and bowed as well "A pleasure to meet you, Cypher-sama." She said in Japanese as well, before switching back to english "But don't worry, we're all very fluent in english here."

John smiled and nodded "I can see that," he said, before he accepted a seat Yuzuko offered as he sat across from Anzu."I must say, you have quite an office here. You must take great pride in your work."

Anzu nodded "Yes, I love working for the student council," she said smiling "I care about this school so much, I just want to see it succeed... that's why I brought back the Tankery Class, so Ōarai High will succeed."

"And considering the... situation you are in," John added, causing her to stiffen "Yes, we know very well the situation your High School is in, regarding what happens if you don't win the Finals to the Championship. And as I said over the phone, I have a solution to your problem which will benefit both of our schools."

Anzu leaned forward on her desk "I'm listening," she said.

John smiled as he leaned back in his own chair "You see, I have decided to give Knightsburg its own Tankery Program, similar to your own." he said, "Getting Tanks, students to operate them, and getting them proper training isn't our problem, but its more transportation and support... you see as you know, Knightsburg is one of the few schools which is not based off of a City Carrier like yours, so getting from place to place will be difficult. So considering your school's situation, I have this proposition: The Knightsburg Tankery Club will be transferred to Ōarai's Tankery Club, they will operate under your jurisdiction and be considered part of the Ōarai team during the Championship. If our respective clubs make it to the finals, it will draw attention to _both _of our schools. In return for this, we can assist in supplying your own tank forces with proper upgrades and so, as well as assisting in training their crews, and we may be able to supply you with new tanks as well."

He then reached for his briefcase, and pulled out a piece of paper "As a show of good faith, we wish to give you two tanks straight off of Liberty's production line." he said, handing her the image of two tanks. "A Type 1 Ho-Ni Tank Destroyer, and a Type 1 Chi-He Medium, free of charge, even if you decide not to accept the deal."

Anzu and Yuzuko's eyes widened as they saw the tanks, and at the offer John had proposed to them. For Anzu, it was almost too perfect. They were offering fresh tanks right off their production lines, _and _they were giving them access to their own Tankery Club. It was a perfect win-win situation, it was almost too good to be true.

Once she recovered from her initial shock, she looked at John and smiled "This... this offer is almost too good to be true." she said, however her eyes narrowed ever slightly "What is it you are _not _telling us?"

John smiled a bit at that "There is one more thing," he said, "However, it shouldn't affect either of our schools negatively. You see... I am hoping to turn Knightsburg's Tankery club into the first Tankery club... to allow men in their ranks."

Upon hearing that, both Anzu and Yuzuko looked at John as if he just said he created Tankery. "Say what?" Anzu asked, blinking "Men?"

"I checked the rules, and technically there's nothing particularly barring men from joining Tankery." John said with a shrug, "It just hasn't been done before yet, and when you think about it there should be no reason men _shouldn't _be allowed. I don't mean to sound Sexist when i say this, but men have operated tanks for far longer than women have ever since world war one, and they still do today in the militaries of the world."

Anzu and Yuzuko blinked again, as they glanced at one another "Well... he _does _have a point," Yuzuko said, "Men have operated tanks before women ever did, and I read the rules, and technically there's nothing say men _can't_ participate in Tankery."

Anzu sighed as she looked back at John "You do realize that Ōarai is an all-girls school, right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but the men who arrive here won't have to be in your standard classes," John reassured, "They can easily take their Knightsburg Classes online, if you want to avoid any trouble. The only classes that they would take in your school would be anything that involves Tankery."

Anzu sighed as she looked up, and weighed her options. On one hand, it could cause some controversy having men in the Ōarai High School's team... however, she didn't want to turn away from all of the help they were giving them. They were going to give them tanks, and people to drive them. And in the end, would it really matter if they were a man or a woman? As long as they could operate a tank, she should gladly accept them.

With one last sigh, she stood up, stared right into John's eyes... and smiled "John Cypher... your offer is simply too good to pass up." she said with a grin "Besides, this should draw a lot of attention to both of our schools! I accept!"

John smiled in return as he reached for another file inside his briefcase "I hoped you'd say that," he said as he handed her the file. "Just sign where it says to sign, and I'll send word to the rest of the club, they should arrive in a few days with their tanks. I work forward to working with you Anzu." Anzu looked at John in surprise "Yes, like you, I will also be driving my own tank with the rest of the Knightsburg team."

Anzu smiled a bit "Then I look forward to seeing how you operate on the field, Mr. Cypher." she said as she began signing the papers while John chuckled.

"Please," he said. "Call me John."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Three Days Later_**

**_Ōarai High School landing pad_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Miho Nishizumi, a 17 year old girl standing at 5'1 with short ear length light brown hair and light brown eyes stood with nearly a dozen other girls in school uniforms at the airfield of Ōarai high school. A few days ago, she and the rest of the Tankery class had just been informed that they were going to be gaining some 'support' in their upcoming Championship, and that they would be arriving today. Anzu only told them the bare details, that they were from another school who couldn't participate in the Championship directly, but they would be fighting alongside Ōarai and under their name.

She didn't mind too much actually, after all they could never have too many tanks and crews to use them. If anything she was practically rejoicing a bit inside, she meant no disrespect to her own teams, but their tanks were amature rate at best, and their skills could still use some polishing. This new school, Knightsburg, could give them the edge they need for when they enter the Championship.

"I can't believe how our luck is changing!"

"We're getting new teams AND new tanks! And to make it more interesting they're from an American land based school!"

These were just some of the opinions of all of the girls, but overall they were looking forward to meeting their new allies for the Championship. Miho smiled a bit, seeing their bright moods. Ever since the practice match with Saint Gloriana, even though they destroyed four out of five of their tanks, they feared their tanks wouldn't be enough to match against the more advanced tanks used by the other schools in the championship. However these new Tankers from Knightsburg have brought new hope to them all, Miho included.

"I can't wait to see what tanks they're bringing!" Said one of Miho's newest friends, and tank expert, Yukari Akiyama. She was a girl her age and height with short shaggy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "American Tanks are said to be some of the best!"

"I'm actually wondering who will be driving the tanks myself," Said Hana Isuzu, girl who stood a few inches taller than Miho and Yukari, with long waist-length black hair and black eyes. "I hope they're good enough to help us..."

"I'm sure they'll be fine!" Said Saori Takebe, a girl who was also their age and height, and had long shoulder length wavy ginger colored hair and light brown eyes."We just gotta have a little bit of faith!" She then glanced at their last member and sighed as she elbowed her "Mako-chan, stay awake!"

The last member of Miho's tank team, Mako Reizei, a girl who stood a few inches shorter than the rest of them, and had long back length black hair and sleepy dark brown eyes, yawned as she tried to stay awake "They should be here already..." she muttered. "You guys made me get up early for a bunch of girls who'd be _late._"

"Now now Mako-chan, they'll be here." Anzu said as she walked in front of them, along with Yuzuko, and Momo Kawashima, a woman standing at 5'3 with short black hair and black eyes, and wearing a single Eyeglass over her right eye. "They are on their final approach now, they'll be landing soon."

Miho then decided to ask the question which was on all of their minds "Anzu-san, what is it your not telling us about them?" She asked, "You've only told us their getting us support."  
Anzu giggled a bit "You'll see soon enough," she said as she looked up, just as the sound of engines were heard above them. Miho and the group looked up, and they saw four Boeing C-17 Globemaster III's on a landing approach.

The four transport aircraft slowly descended down towards the landing pad, as the aircraft gently landed on the runway. Once they fully came to a stop, and parked in perfect formation, their troop bays finally opened.

The moment the bays were down, outside of the first three transports rolled out two tanks, some large and some small, as they all lined up in perfect formation next to the transports, as they rolled on towards them still maintaining formation.

"Awesome!" Yukari said with wide eyes, "An M4A3E8 Easy Eight Sherman, a M10 Wolverine with a 17-Pounder Anti-Tank cannon, a Geschützwagen III/IV Hummel, an M5A1 Stuart VI, an M26 Pershing, and a A43 Black Prince! These are top grade machines!"

"Wow..." Miho said, nodding in agreement at their vehicles "They have the equipment, that's for sure. Guess its time to meet their crews."

She and the others nodded in agreement just as the tanks stopped just in front of them. Their engines were turned off and the hatches of the tanks opened up allowing the crews to disembark. The first thing they noticed were their equipment, and attire. They were wearing different assortments of different uniforms, all seeming to be from the world war II era, from american, to british, russian, german, Italian and more.

However, the second thing they just as quickly noticed, which came as a shock to everyone except for the student council members, were the _men _that were among them.

"Wha... why are there men with them?" Hana asked, just as surprised as all of the other members of the Tankery Club, even Mako had lost all of her sleepiness as she looked at them with wide eyes.

Anzu smirked as she saw John come out of the Pershing along with his crew, still wearing his uniform.

"That's because they're part of the tank crews," the Student Council woman said, shocking the girls even more.

"NE!?" was the combined response from all the teams.

"W-What?" Yukari asked, "I-Isn't that-?"

"We checked the rules," Yuzuko said with a smile, "Technically, there's no rules saying men _can't _take part of Tankery or the Championship. And when you think about it, there is no reason why men _can't _operate tanks, since, let's face it, men have used tanks longer than women have ever since World War I, and men still use modern tanks in the militaries to this day. So why _can't _they participate?"

"She has a point," said Satoko 'Erwin' Matsumoto, a girl with short blond hair and brown eyes, wearing an almost complete German Tropical Field Marshall uniform. "Rommel was one of the best tank commanders in the world, and he was a man."

"That he was, Matsumoto-san," said a 18 year old boy in a german accent with short crew cut blond hair and blue eyes, his own uniform an actual complete uniform of a German Tropical Field Marshall "Or do you prefer Erwin? I've heard you prefer to be called by the name of my ancestor."

Erwin and the other members of Hippo team blinked as they looked at the boy "Excuse me?" she asked.

The man chuckled as he saluted "Richter Rommel, at your service ma'am," he said, "Field Marshal Erwin Rommel was my ancestor on my mother's side of the family. Pleasure to meet you."

Erwin was flabbergasted at that, but still managed to speak.

"Uhh, likewise," she said, then looked behind Richter, causing the latter to raise an eyebrow. "Umm, I... uhh... which tank is yours sir?"

Richter smirked a bit as he gestured to the Stuart "For not, I must make due with commanding the Stuart of Fox Team." he said, "However, Liberty informed me that my more... custom tank is almost completed, and should arrive sometime after our first match."

"Fox Team?" Miho asked, as she and the other tank commanders stepped forward to meet the Knight commanders.

"Yes," Richter said, "I am the commander of Fox Team, and the Sub-Captain of the whole squad." He gestured to John "John is our overall Captain, and commander of Eagle Team."

"I'm Jaden Takeo," said a 17 year old boy with short spiked black hair and red eyes wearing an old American Military uniform, grinning with his right hand in a peace sign "I'm the Commander of Wolf team, I'm in command of the Wolverine."

"Adam Parker, Commander of Bumblebee Team." Said the 16 year old boy with short lightish brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a british army uniform. "I command the Hummel."

"Maxwell Thompson, Commander of Kiger Team," said a 17 year old boy with red hair in a military crew cut, lime-green eyes, and also wearing OD Tanker's Overalls, and a red beret, "Me and my crew operate the Easy 8 Sherman,"

Mako's who thankfully hadn't fallen asleep, blinked at the name.

"Uhh, what's a Kiger?" she asked, and the Sherman crew chuckled as one of them, a girl wearing an American WW2 infantry uniform, and a woman's visor cap, covering her dark purple dyed hair, and had butterscotch colored eyes, pointed to the turret of the Easy Eight, where painted on the side, was a horse.

"Kiger is the name of a special breed of Mustang Horses in America," she said, "In fact, I was one who came up with the name. Kathleen Winters, but you can call me Kathy, I'm the driver for the Easy Eight,"

After she said this, the crew of the Black Prince, and unlike the other crews, the commander was a girl with dark blonde mid waist length hair, tan skin, bottle green eyes, and wearing a custom dark brown with dark red trim women's uniform (A/N: Think Lydia Agthe's uniform, from VC3 without the cape).

"Abigail Blackthorne, Commander of Gator Team. Do anything funny with my baby, and you will be _sorry," _she said with a glare.

The girls all nodded quickly at the glare the woman had given them all. "U-Understood!" Said the Commander of Duck Team, Noriko Isobe.

"You'll have to excuse Abby," John said with a chuckle "She takes Tank Maintenance very seriously."

"We can see that!" said Hippo Team's gunner, Kiyomi "Saemonza" Sugiyama.  
After the commanders introduced themselves, the rest of the Knightsburg tank crews introduced themselves, while also letting them take a look at their tanks, except for Abby, who didn't anyone, with the exception of her team, near it.

"Cool..." Yukari said as she looked at the Wolverine, "Is that a 17-Pounder Anti-Tank gun on your Wolverine Jaden-san?"

Jaden grinned and nodded "Yup," he said, "She's a new addition I recently made, I thought the Wolf needed a bit more bite than its old 76mm. Though it would technically make it a British Achilles with that, we prefer to keep calling it the Wolverine. She doesn't have the best armor, but she's sure as hell got the teeth and speed."

"You seem to take a lot of pride in your tank Jaden-san," Hana said as she looked at the Tank Destroyer.

Jaden smiled, nodding as he looked at the Wolverine "Yeah, my family comes from a long line of tankers from past wars." he said, "They operated tanks ever since they were first commissioned in World War One, all the way to the modern tank forces of today. My little sister actually took part in the last Championship, she goes too Kuromorimine Woman's School." He then glanced at Miho and smiled "I think you know her pretty well Miho-san," he said, "You did save her and her crews lives during that match."

Hearing that, Miho's eyes widened a bit "Wait... you're Amy's older brother?" she asked in surprise.

"Second oldest actually," Jaden said with a shrug "Matthew's older than both of us. But anyways, for what its worth, it means everything that you saved her Miho-san. For saving her, the Takeo family is forever in your debt."

"I-It was nothing really," Miho said, as her head drooped a bit "Too bad it cost us the whole championship though..." She remembered that incident well. That match with Pravda cost her Kuromorimine's winning streak, her love for Sensha-do, and caused the relationship between herself and her family to be strained.

"Yes, I remember," Jaden said with a nod, but he put a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him. "But that doesn't matter. Sensha-do is an amazing game we all love it in my family, but the lives of our friends and family come first, even if at the cost of victory. You did the right thing Miho, don't let _anyone _make you think otherwise. You saved four lives that day Miho-san, including my sister's."

Miho's spirits seemed to rise up a bit at Jaden's words, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jaden-san," she said, while said boy smiled.

"You're very welcome. Now, how about I give you girls a tour of our tank, and afterwards you can show us yours," he said, before he remembered something "Ah, right! Almost forgot, we need to show you the first two tanks we're giving to you." He turned to John "Are the Type 1 and 61 still on Transport 4?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and get em out if ya can Jaden." John said, before he began speaking with Anzu.

Jaden turned to Miho and the rest of Anglerfish team and smiled "You girls wanna help me get your two new tanks to the school?" He asked, "You won't be disappointed in them."  
Yukari was the first to speak up which answered for all of them.

"Yes, please! We'd love to help you out!" she said, causing everyone around her to sweatdrop.

"Uhh, okay," Jaden said, "Follow me then ladies," he said, and he, Wolf Team, and Anglerfish Team went to the last C-17. As they moved, both John and Anzu looked back, both with smiles of their faces.

"Told you they'd get along great Anzu," John said, and Anzu giggled a bit.

"I never doubted that." She said, "And I look forward to seeing how well our teams work together in the future John-san."

"So do I Anzu-chan," John said, grinning at Anzu who turned her head to hide her small blush.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Four Days Later_**

**_Mainland_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

For four days, the two tank forces continued to get to know one another. The girls of Ōarai were actually getting along quite well with the men and women of Knightsburg, each of them going over one another's tanks. Even Abby gave them permission to at least observe her Black Prince. During the early days, they had made it so that John would command the Knightsburg tanks, however Miho would still hold supreme command over all of them, John acting as a Sub-Captain.

In those four days, the two tank forces had gone through several practice matches between the Knightsburg and Ōarai tanks (Which has gained two additional tanks and teams thanks to Knightsburg's donation). Though the Knightsburg tanks held superior tanks, the Ōarai tanks managed to win two out of two battles with the Knightsburg Forces.

Eventually, the day came where they were to draw lots determining who their team would be going against first in the 63rd National High School Tankery Games.

The first match up: Ōarai Girls Highschool vs Sanders College High.

To say Miho was getting nervous was an understatement, as she knew Sanders High was one of the top schools in the Tankery Leagues. Even with the help of their new allies... she had a few doubts.

To keep her spirits bright, Wolf Team, the mechanic and radio operator of the Kiger Team, and Anglerfish Team had gone to a Tank Cafe to get something to eat. They were all sitting around a large table, as Yukari pressed the Tank-shaped button, making the sound of a Tank's cannon going off, which summoned their waitress to them.

"Have you decided your orders?" The Waitress asked as she pulled out a pen and notepad.

"We'll have the cake combos," Hana said smiling "Three Chocolate Cakes, one Strawberry Tart, one Lemon Pie, one Vanilla Cake, and New York Cheesecakes."

The waitress smiled and nodded "Understood!" She said with a salute "They'll be out soon." And then she left.

"So when you press the button, it sounds like a Tank's gun going off." Saori said as she pointed at the small tank-like buzzer as Yukari nodded. "Yeah, and I think the sound itself is from the Type 90's." She said.

"Nothing less from a Tank Cafe," Hana said, just as they heard the sound of several other buzzers going off, signalling that more people were ready to order.

Jaden let out a small chuckle "I love the sound of Tanks firing off their guns in the evening..." he said, just as several small trucks appeared and rolled on their table, each carrying their cakes.

"Hu? What's that?" Saori asked, as they pulled up.

"Dragon Wagons if I recall," Said James Lee, the Wolf Team's Driver, a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a dark green and black army uniform, he then chuckled as he looked at the Tank-shaped cakes "Gotta admit, the cake tanks look good."

"And their so cute!" Said Kasumi Uzumiha, the Wolf Team's gunner and loader, a 17 year old girl with shoulder length crimson red hair and violet colored eyes, taking the Vanilla Cake tank. "Whoever came up with these tank cakes is brilliant!"

As the group began digging into their cakes, Jaden noticed that as he ate his chocolate cake, Miho had barley taken any bites from her cake. "Miho-chan," Jaden said, "Are you still upset about the lotts?"

Miho drooped her head a bit "Its my fault we're going up against a strong school like Sanders..." she muttered.

Jaden rolled his eyes "They're not powerful, their just rich." he said, "Sanders High has one of the largest tank teams, that is true, but most of their tanks are M4 Sherman variants. Also, the first rounds always limit the tank forces to just ten tanks per team. That means only one of our tanks need to sit out in the fight."

"Jaden has a point Miho-chan," Kasumi said with a nod "Besides, its not your fault, Lotts are drawn at random. If anything, we were lucky to go against Sanders. Their not the strongest school out there, but they're certainly not the weakest either. We shouldn't underestimate them, but we also must not overestimate them."

Miho could smile a bit at the comforting words her new friends were giving her.

"Thanks," she said, then decided to ask, "Say, is it true that Cypher-sama is related to some High Officials in Liberty Industries? I heard they build some of the best tanks from both sides that were used in the past, and that they make them better than the originals,"

Jaden grinned, "I'm not too sure about him being related to someone in Liberty, but I heard they make some of the best tanks in the world. They even built prototype tanks that never saw any action," he said, making Yukari go gaga.

"Wha, Seriously?" Yukari nearly nearly shouted, as Jaden nodded.

"Yup," he said, a grin on his face "A few good examples would be my personal favorite, the T28 Super Heavy Tank, the T29 Heavy Tank, the T30 Heavy Tank, the T20 Medium Tank, and a bunch of others. I heard a rumor they're also trying to build some Panzer VIII Maus' too."

Everyone either laughed or sweatdropped at Yukari's star struck face at the mention of said tanks.

"Oh, I wish I could see them!" she said giddily, as Jaden and Wolf Team just laughed.

"Easy there, tank girl," the Commander said, "You'll get a chance someday, and soon possibly. Back at Knightsburg, their still training more and more tank crews, and getting more tanks from Liberty for them to use. I think we should get our first batch of reinforcements after this match. They said they should have Rhino, Elephant, Grizzly, and Mammoth Teams ready sometime by the end of the month."

"What tanks are they using?" Yukari asked, and Jaden grinned as he waved his finger.

"Its a surprise," he said, "But enough for now, come on let's dig in!"  
But as they were about to dig in, they didn't notice two people heading in their direction.

Just after Miho took another bite of her cake, she froze when she heard a familiar voice ask "Sub-Commander?"

She and the others turned, and saw two girls wearing black and grey uniforms. The first was a girl who looked a year or two older than Miho, with hair and eyes very similar to her own, only in darker shades, and the look in her eyes was a large contrast from Miho's cheerful look. The second girl was just as old, and had longer shoulder length grey hair and blue eyes. "Oh, I guess that would be 'Former-Sub Commander' now." The latter girl said with a hint of a smirk on her face.

The first girl's eyes were focused on Miho, who seemed to shrink under her gaze "O'nee-chan..." Miho muttered, causing the others to look at Miho in surprise, before looking at the two women before them.

Maho Nishizumi looked at Miho's team, suspiciously eyeing Jaden and James, before refocusing her gaze at Miho "I didn't think you'd still be doing Tankery." She said in a emotionless tone.

"From what I heard she didn't at first," Jaden said, his eyes narrowed at the two women "But Miho-chan's recently learned there's more to Sensha-dō than winning when lives are at stake."

Maho looked at the man, and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"And who might _you_ be?" she said in the same emotionless voice.

"Jaden Takeo," he said, staring right back at her "Commander of Wolf Team, from the Knightsburg High School. Me and several other teams are working with Ōarai's Tankery club, both to help them win the Championship, _and _to promote our own school."

Maho's eyebrow, as well as her Sub-Commander's, raised in curiosity at that before they widened when he announced his status as a Tank Commander.

"Wait...You're a tank commander?" said Sub-Commander Erika Itsumi, while looking at him as he nodded his head, "But...But you're a guy!"

Jaden frowned a bit at that, "And what's that suppose to mean?" he said, "It doesn't state in the rulebook that men can't participate in Tankery, its just always been focused on women for some reason. And besides, why _shouldn't _men be tank commanders? We've operated tanks long before women ever have since world war one, not to mention even _today _men still command tanks in the modern tank force in the military."

"He has a point," Mako said with a yawn "I checked the rules myself, there's nothing in there that actually bars men from joining Tankery, and I don't see why they should be barred."  
Maho looked at Jaden and the rest of the Wolf team, and spotted only girl on the team.

Kasumi saw the Kuromorimine Commander's eyes on her, and shrugged.

"What? I don't have a problem with it," she said, "I actually like having guys in Tankery, its a nice change in the game. It makes it so more people can join, and it draws more attention to Tankery Ask anyone else in the Knightsburg teams, they're all happy about it, and half of them are girls too."

"And we all know that Victory isn't worth it if people get hurt... or worse." Jaden said as he glared at the two women "If it wasn't for Miho-chan, my sister and her friends would probably of all drowned in that match. She's a _hero_ in me and my family's books."

That caused the older sister of Miho, and her sub-commander to blink before regaining their composure and turning to said sister, who winced under her sibling's gaze.

"Let's go," she said simply before she and Erika turned away to leave. Erika glanced back and smirked "You're facing Sanders in the first match," she said, "Make sure you don't lose so badly you end up damaging the Nishizumi-Style name."

Miho winced a bit at that, which became the last straw for Wolf Team and Anglerfish Team "What the hell is your problem?" both Jaden and Saori shouted at the same time, as Hana said "I think you're being very rude, ma'am."

Erika stopped walking "I find you participating in Sensha-dō 'Rude'," she said, before glancing back with a cold stare "You're all from no-name schools, there's an unspoken rule that everyone knows: Schools that will just embarrass Sensha-dō should stay out of the tournament."

Jaden let out a small growl as his hands balled into fists "It'd sure be embarrassing if one of those teams beat the Veterans that all sat around their Ivory towers coming up with that rule." Mako said calmly, as she continued to eat her cake.

The wolf team commander grinned at Mako before looking at Erika and Maho "You heard if from here," he said. "And I can _promise _you, that we _will_ make it to the finals, and we will be _sure _to kick your asses all the way back to Berlin!"

Erika just glared at Jaden before smirking as she and Maho turned away "Good luck with that," she said, her voice laced in Sarcasm as they walked out.

"Geesh! What's their problem?" James said, "I never seen arrogance as big as theirs,"

"Erika was always like that," said Miho as she took a small bite from her cake, "Back when I was still in Kuromorimine. Maho and I used to be inseparable until the match with Pravda. Now, she's more hostile to me,"

"Just don't pay attention to them Miho-chan," Jaden said as he and the others sat back down. "They'll learn soon enough that no one is invincible." He glanced at Miho and smiled "But we shouldn't worry about them for now, we should focus more on our match with Sanders. Like my father says: 'Eyes on the Prey, not the horizon'."

Miho returned the smile and nodded, "Thanks, Jaden-kun," she said.

Saori blinked as she looked as she saw the two exchange some words, as well as the small notice of a blush. She then smirked as a plan began to formulate. '_Yes, yes!_' she thought, '_I can finally do some genuine matchmaking! After all, they _would _make a cute couple..._' She then giggled in silence as they ordered more cake.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later that day_**

**_En-route to Ōarai _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Miho was standing alone on the deck of the transport ship which was taking her and the rest of the Knightsburg and Ōarai Tankers back to their City Carrier ship after a long and enjoyable day at the mainland. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, and the skies appeared to be glowing red and orange. She looked at the City Carrier in the distance, appearing almost like a picture-perfect image.

She was busy thinking about her encounter with her sister, and Erika. Could they be right? Did they not stand any chance against them? Even with Knightsburg's help, Kuromorimine had some of the best tanks they could afford and some of the best trained crews as well. Could they win against them?

And now she also had to worry about Sanders, though she has fought against them several times in the past back when she was in Kuromorimine, things were very different now.

"Hey, you're not cold out here?" A voice asked, she turned to see Jaden and Yukari step alongside her.

She smiled a bit and shook her head "No, I'm fine." she said.

Jaden looked at Miho, "You still thinking about what Erika said?" He asked, "Trust me, don't. Its not worth it. Besides, we should be focusing more on Sanders, and enjoy the fact we managed to get into the Tournament in the first place!"

Yukari nodded in agreement "Jaden-san's right," she said as she looked out at the horizon "A Sensha-dō Championship... I'm just glad to be a part of it. I get to see other school's tanks, I think the best thing we can do is do our best."

"I know..." Miho said, looking down at the ocean waters "Knowing Sanders, they'll throw out Shermans, that's for sure, but what I _don't_ know is if they'll bring out their Sherman Fireflies... we'd have a way to fight back if I only knew their team composition and formation..."

"If you want my opinion," Jaden said, "Knowing Sanders they will send mostly standard Sherman's, but we should at the very least expect them to bring in one or two Fireflies at most." He then put a hand on her shoulder "Come on Miho, stop worrying so much, we've got time to think of a plan _later,_ for now let's just relax."

Miho sighed, but nodded at that, "You're right, I shouldn't worry so much," she said while Jaden smiled.

"That's good to hear. Come on, let's go back inside, we need to get our tanks ready, and get plenty of rest," he said, and with that they lead Miho back into the transport.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Kuromorimine Transport_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Maho was standing outside on the deck of her school's transport ship as it made it's way to the City Carrier ship used by the school. Maho was on a cell phone talking to a person that she and her younger sister know all too well. The headmistress of Kuromorimine and the mother of the Nishizumi siblings. Shiho Nishizumi.

"That's right Kaa-san," she said, "Apparently Knightsburg has started it's own Tankery Program, and what's surprising is that both men and women are made up of the crews,"

"_This is... surprising._" Shiho said on the other line, "_I never believed anyone would actually permit men to participate... but looking back at the Rules, they are correct. There are no rules specifically stating men cannot participate... this could be very troubling... and yet... you said one of the ones you met was named Jaden Takeo, correct?_"

Maho nodded "Yes, Jaden Takeo." she said, "He's one of Amy Takeo's older brothers, she is the one who's Panzer sank in the river, and Miho saved her and the crew."

She could her mother sigh, "_Listen to me very carefully, Maho_," the serious tone in her mother's voice surprised her, "_No matter what, when you face him and his team, DON'T underestimate him,"_

"Kaa-san?" Maho asked, surprised by her mother's sudden change.

"_The Takeo Family has a long line in Armored warfare dating all the way back to the early 1900's before Sensha-dō ever existed._" she explained, "_They have been rivals to the Nishizumi Family for a very long time. Considering that the Takeo Family are also very influential members of Liberty Electronics, they have access to advance and large quantities of tanks._"

Maho's eyes widen at this, as she realized just who her younger sister became friends with.  
"Miho has already become friends with Jaden," she said, and she swore she could feel the shock of her mother from the other side of the line. "He actually seemed defensive in Miho's case, saying she did the right thing in saving his sister and her team during last year's Semifinals."

"_Miho cost us the Championship, Maho._" Shiho said sternly, "_Amy and her crew would've taken care of themselves, if they do make it to the finals, show them no mercy Maho. I will _not _let the Takeo's get a Championship._"

Maho was surprised by the anger in her mother's tone. But she knew she couldn't deny her.

"Of course, Kaa-san. I know that will brighten Erika's spirits since she considers Miho and her team as disgraces," she said.

_"Try to keep her on a leash though, Maho," _Shiho said, "_Knowing her she might go overboard,"_

"Understood Kaa-san," Maho said with a nod. "I will keep an eye on her."

"_Good,_" Her mother said, "_In the meantime, I need to make preparations myself... if Liberty Electronics shows favor over your sister's school, we may need some... assistance._"

Maho rose an eyebrow at that "Kaa-san?" he asked, "What do you mean?"  
On the line, Shiho let out a very dark chuckle, which sent a small shiver down Maho's spine

"_Don't worry Maho,_" she said, "_You will find out soon enough._" And with that, she hung up on her.

Maho blinked as she looked at her phone.

_'Well that was strange,' _she thought to herself, and then proceeded to head back to her cabin aboard the ship. '_I hope Kaa-san doesn't go overboard though..._'

**117Jorn: And there you have it! The first chapter of Girls Und Panzer: Axis and Allies! Finished with my good friend Patriot-112!**

**Patriot-112: Thats right! And the 6 new tanks you just saw will not be the last, as Oarai in the near future will receive reinforcements!**

**117Jorn: And who those reinforcements may be? …well, you'll just have to stay tuned and find out! Pleasre Review and tell us what you think!**

**Patriot-112: Until next time...**

**Both: Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Everyone! 117Jorn here with another fic for all of you! And as you can guess, this one is for the new popular anime, Girl Und Panzer! I guess the anime caught my attention, so I decided to give a fic a try. Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio_"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_City Carrier _****Ōarai **

**_Pacific Ocean_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Yukari-chan didn't come to practice..." Hana said as she and the others of Anglerfish and

Wolf teams walked down the streets of the town towards Yukari's house.

"Yeah, and neither did Kasumi-chan," Jaden said, "I tried sending her a text, but I haven't heard from her at all."

"Same here," Saori said, "Their cells have to be out of range."

"I hope they're alright..." Jaden said with a sigh "And that they haven't done anything stupid... lets hope they're both at Yukari's home."

The group nodded as they finally reached Yukari's address, and they were surprised to see her home was at a barber shop, the '_Akiyama Barber Shop_' to be precise.

"Huh?" Saori asked in confusion "Yukari-chan's family runs a Barber shop?"

"Looks that way..." Jaden said as they entered the shop, soon finding two people inside, a man and a woman who they made the accurate guess were Yukari's parents.

"Welcome!" Yukari's mother said, "How may we help you today?"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Miho said, "But um, is Yukari-chan here by any chance?"

Yukari's father rose an eyebrow as he looked up from his newspaper "And you are?" he asked.

"Her friends!" Saori said with a smile.

"...Friends?" Yukari's father repeated, before his eyes widened "F-Friends?" He then practically hopped out of his chair, and started going crazy, somewhat freaking the others out.

"Calm down dear!" Her mother said, however even she had a small look of surprise on her face when they said they were Yukari's friends.

"B-but their friends! _Yukari's _friends!" Her father stuttered out.

"I know that," Her mother said, before she bowed a bit "Thank you for taking care of Yukari," she said, while her father practically bowed down to the ground "No Joke!" He said.

"Uhh.. Ok..." Jaden said blinking, Yukari's mother rolled her eyes before turning back to the group "Yukari left early this morning with another girl, I think her name was Kasumi. They haven't come back yet. You can go up to her room and wait for them to return."

Agreeing to that, Yukari's mother guided them up into Yukari's room. Miho, Jaden and their teams quickly became surprised at the military decal inside her room, as it was filled with tank posters, tank models, and other WWII era decorations.  
"Wow..." Jaden said as he looked at a perfect model of a Tiger Tank lying on a desk "She really does take Tankery seriously..."

"Here, have some of these." Yukari's mother said as she placed some rice balls on a table. "Sorry about my husband... this is the first time any of Yukari's friends have come here. She's so obsessed with tanks she can't find many friends who really understand her. She was so happy when she said she made friends in Tankery."

Jaden chuckled a bit "I can relate a bit," he said, "I was always obsessed with anything regarding World War II, and Tankery. It was pretty hard to find people who shared my interests."

Yukari's mother smiled before she stepped away "Anyways, please make yourselves at home." She said, before she left the room.

"Yukari-chan has wonderful parents..." Hana said. Meanwhile Mako glanced at a family photo of Yukari and her family, causing her to gain a distant look which James quickly noticed. But before he could ask her about it, the window too Yukari's room opened from the outside, and they could hear a small grunt "Kasumi-chan, a little boost please!" They could hear Yukari's voice, and suddenly Yukari appeared through the window, and was soon followed by Kasumi who she helped pull inside.

"Yukari-chan? Kasumi-chan?" Jaden asked, "Where did you come from? And why did you come in through the window?"

Both Yukari and Kasumi blinked as they looked at the others "What are you guys doing here?" Yukari asked in surprise.

"We were trying to find you!" Miho said, "You never answered any of our calls! We were worried about you!"

"Sorry," Kasumi said with a small blush, "We had our phones off, and we didn't want Yukari's parents to see us dressed like this." They both gestured to the convenience store uniforms they were wearing.

"Anyways, it's actually perfect you guys are here, so we can show you this!" Yukari said, as she showed them a flash drive, grinning.  
**_Later_**

The group watched on the T.V as the intro to what at first appeared to be a movie shown on the screen, titled 'Sanders College High Real Attack'. "I didn't know this video existed..."

Jaden said suspiciously, as he glanced at Yukari and Kasumi "Where did you get this?"  
Both girls grinned "Keep watching," Kasumi said, just as the image changed too the outside of a school, where the girls were all wearing Sanders High uniforms.

"_We are here at Sanders College High right now,_" Yukari's voice said, before the camera showed her and Kasumi standing together, walking towards the school "_Time to Infiltrate._"

Just as the Mission: Impossible music started playing on the video, Jaden's eyes widened as he looked at the two "You didn't..." he said, and Kasumi just grinned.

The video then skipped to the two in a dressing room "_We've successfully infiltrated the building,_" Yukari said, as she placed down two Sanders High uniforms on a bench "_We're going to change into our Sanders High uniforms now._"

"_Do I want to ask where you got these Yukari-chan?_" Kasumi asked as she picked up one of the uniforms.

The video then switched scenes to Yukari and Kasumi walking down a hallway, both now wearing grey Sanders High school uniforms "_We're not in our disguises,_" Yukari said, "_We look like normal Sanders students! No one is noticing us, this might actually work!_"  
"_Don't jinx us Yukari!_" Kasumi warned, "_Remember Murphy's Law!_"

The scene then changed to a massive hangar, filled with Shermans "_Ho-ly crap..._" Kasumi said, "_Look at all of these! M4A1's, M4's and A6's! _"

Soon, the scene changed to Kasumi and Yukari sitting in several rows of Sanders High students, before them they could see a large projection screen. "_It looks like this is the team briefing._" Yukari whispered to the camera, which she had appeared to hide somewhere she can continue recording without drawing attention.

Standing in front of all of the students were three people, all women wearing the Sanders High school uniform. "_Now then, let me announce the vehicles to the first engagement._" The lead woman, who had long blond hair and blue eyes said, just as the screen began displaying images of Shermans. "_We will be using One Sherman Firefly, one M4A1 Sherman 76mm, and eight M4 Sherman 75mm's._"

"_They ain't gonna go easy on us..._" Kasumi whispered.

"_Yeah, no kidding._" Yukari said.

_"Well then, let's decide on a flag tank!"_ The woman shouted out, and the girls all shouted

"Yeah!" in unison.

"_They seem pretty confident..._" Kasumi said, as she fought back a giggle "_They have no idea what they're in for..._"

"_We will have Alisa and her crew as the Flag Tank in one of the M4's,_" The woman said,

"_Now, are there any questions?_"

"_Here!_" Yukari said as she stood up "_What will the formation be?_"

"_Ah! Good question!_" The woman said, "_Since we can't have two squads gang up on the other team in the first match, we will go with a single line of battle._"

"_And what about our flag tank?_" Yukari asked. "_How will we be defending it?_"

"_We won't!_" The woman said grinning, causing the Yukari and Kasumi on the screen to blink, as did Jaden and the others watching. "_They may have a StuG, but we can crush a single Tank Destroyer easy!_"

"_Hey..._" one of the other woman said, "_I don't remember you... _" this drew the others attention as they all looked at Kasumi and Yukari "_What's your squad and rank?_"

"_Uhh..._" Yukari panicked "_Third Mechanical Division! Sergeant Oddball Third class!_"

"_Nice going Yukari!_" Kasumi shouted, as the two fled out of their chairs, as she tossed a few small sphere-like devices on the ground, causing them to explode in a large smokescreen, masking their escape into the corridors. "_I told you Murphy's law would bite us in the ass!_"

As the credits rolled, Jaden and the others just looked at Kasumi and Yukari in shock "I can't believe you two did that..." he said, "How did you get on their City Carrier to begin with!?"

"We snuck on," Kasumi said, gesturing to their clothes, "We acted as Convenience store clerks on one of the transports. Yukari was gonna do it solo, but I convinced her to take me with me."

"And I am glad I did," Yukari said with a smile "Your Smoke bombs were perfect! You made those yourself too!" She then took the flash drive and handed it to Miho "Miho-chan, please use this to help us win the first round!"

Miho smiled brightly as she accepted it "Thank you!" She said, "We know their strategy, their flag tank, and what units their using!"

Jaden meanwhile just looked at Yukari with an amazed look "Sergeant Oddball Third Class?" He repeated, "Kelly's Heroes? That's the best you could come up with?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Four Days Later_**

**_Battleground_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Several days had gone by, and using the information Yukari and Kasumi had gathered from Sanders High, Miho and John had created a strategy that, hopefully, will defeat Sanders High in the battle. The crews of the teams trained their hardest to win the battle.

As according to the rules, they could only bring in ten tanks for the first round, meaning one of their tanks would be left behind. Since they were still training the Type 1 Ho-Ni Tank Destroyer crew, and they had yet to find a crew for the Type 1 Chi-He, they were obviously left out, and finally the last team to be left out was Gator Team and their Black Prince.

At long last, the time for the first round came. They found themselves at where their first battle in the tournament was to be held. Miho was now wearing the new uniform of the Ōarai Tankery Club, consisting of a dark grey vest and a white and red mini-skirt. The Ōarai team were all set, and were simply preparing their own tanks while they awaited the arrival of the Knightsburg Tanks to arrive as well.

"Are all of the tanks serviced?" Momo asked, as she and the student council stood before the tanks and their crews.

"Yeah, they're all good!" Erwin said, "Azusa almost forgot the ammo for their M3, but we took care of it."

Azusa Sawa, the commander of Rabbit Team, blushed a bit "I said I was sorry!" She said, before the others started laughing.

"You all seem pretty lax," a new voice said, causing everyone to stop as they looked at two women who approached them, both wearing Sanders High uniforms. One was 18 years old with short grey colored hair and brown eyes, while the other was 17 years old with short brown hair tied into a pair of ponytails, and brown eyes "I'm surprised you're even able to enter the tournament like that." The ponytailed girl said with a smirk.

Recognising them from Sanders High, Yukari quickly hid herself behind Mako. "And what might _you _be doing here?" Momo demanded, looking at the two suspiciously.

"My name's Naomi," the grey-haired girl said, before gesturing to the other girl "And this is Alisa, we were wanting to invite you and your teams to a meal back at the Sanders camp. We wanted to get to know you better before the match."

"Oh?" Anzu asked with a grin "That sounds nice! But first we need to wait for the rest of our teams to arrive."

Upon hearing that, both girls blinked as they looked at the tanks, "Wait... I thought these were all of the tanks Ōarai High School had!" Alisa asked.

Anzu and several of the girls giggled at that "Let's just say we gained some friends in high places," the Council President said before the rumbling of tanks could be heard "Ah! Here comes the rest of our team!"

The group turned around, and watched as John's M26 Pershing lead the other four tanks of his squad, with John standing on top of the tank, while most of the other tank crews were also outside their tanks as well. As they got closer, they could tell... they were singing.

**_( : / / www . youtube watch?v=lTs6a0ORdQU)_**

**_I've got the reach and the teeth of a killing machine, _**  
**_with the need to bleed you when the light goes green. _**  
**_Best believe, I'm in a zone to be, _**  
**_from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze._**

"What in the heck...?" Alisa asked with wide eyes. Naomi had equally wide eyes while Anzu and the other girls were just grinning.

**_Put a grin on my chin, come to me,_**  
**_I'm a one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be:_**  
**_another river of blood runnin' under my feet._**

"Who are those guys?" Naomi asked, as their tanks slowly began pulling up towards them, as the tank crews continued singing.

"Our Reinforcements," Anzu said simply, her grin never leaving her face.

**_Forged in a fire lit long ago, _**  
**_stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. _**  
**_I'm last to leave, but the first to go, _**  
**_Lord, make me dead before you make me old._**  
**_I feed on the fear of the devil inside,_**  
**_of the enemy faces in my sights: _**  
**_aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, _**  
**_kill with a heart like arctic ice_**

_"I am a Soldier and I'm Marching on!"_ John shouted from the lead tank, before the Choir shouted back.  
**_"I am a Soldier and I'm Marching on!"_**  
_"I am a warrior and this is my song"_  
**_"I am a warrior and this is my song!"_**

"A-Are those _men?_" Alisa asked, pointing at John and the others in the group as their tanks were lined up, and they began to dismount.

"Yes," Anzu said, "Look at the rulebook, nothing says a man can't do Tankery."

**_I bask in the glow of the rising war, _**  
**_lay waste to the ground of the enemy shore, _**  
**_wade through the blood spilled on the floor, _**  
**_and if another one stands I'll kill some more. _**

**_Bullet in the breech and a fire in me, _**  
**_like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, _**  
**_if death don't bring you fear I swear, _**  
**_you'll fear these marching feet. _**

**_Come to the nightmare, come to me, _**  
**_deep down in the dark where the devil be, _**  
**_in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, _**  
**_where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. _**

**_Call to the gods if I cross your path, _**  
**_and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; _**  
**_hope is a moment now long past, _**  
**_the shadow of death is the one I cast._**

**_I am a soldier and I'm marching on, _**  
**_I am a warrior and this is my song._**  
**_My eyes are steel and my gaze is long,_**  
**_I am a warrior and this is my song._**

**_Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, _**  
**_and the least of me's still out of your reach. _**  
**_The killing machine's gonna do the deed, _**  
**_until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. _**

**_Chin in the air with a head held high, _**  
**_I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. _**  
**_Feel no fear, know my pride: _**  
**_for God and Country I'll end your life._**

**_I am a soldier and I'm marching on, _**  
**_I am a warrior and this is my song._**  
**_My eyes are steel and my gaze is long, _**  
**_I am a warrior and this is my song!_**

When they finally stopped singing, John and the men and women he commanded stood at attention and saluted her and Miho, all of them grinning "Reporting Madam President, Captain Nishizumi." John said, grinning just like the rest of them. "Sorry we're late."

Anzu giggled a bit at that, "It's quite alright, John-san," she said and turned back to the still gaping Sanders High tank commanders, "Naomi-san, Alisa-san, meet John Cypher and the tank crews of Knightsburg Academy,"

"Uhh... hello..." Naomi said, as Alisa nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance as well Naomi-san, Alisa-san," John said with a slight bow "I look forward to our match together."

"Actually, they were just inviting us all over to their camp, so we can get to know each other better." Anzu said, "What do you say John-san?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me," John said with a nod, turning to the two girls "Go ahead and lead the way."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_Sanders Camp_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Wow... they have everything!" Hana said, as their group finally arrived at the Sanders Camp. "They have a first aid car, a shower car, a hair salon car, and look at all of these concession cars! Sanders really does have a lot of money..."

"True," Jaden said with a nod "But wealth means nothing on the battlefield."

"Hey! Angie!" A voice called out, as Anzu and the student council turned to see the Commander of the Sanders High approach them, along with Naomi and Alisa.

"Hey Kay!" Anzu said as she approached her "Long time no see, eh? Thanks for inviting us here."

"It was nothing!" Kay said with a smile, "You and your friends are free to eat anything they like, okay?"

"Okay Kay!" Anzu said with a grin, causing Kay to laugh a bit.

"Nice," she said, before glancing towards Yukari and Kasumi, and smirked a bit "Hey! Sergeant Third Class Oddball and Smokey the Bandit!" She called out, drawing the attention of the two girls as they froze.

"Frack they found us!" Kasumi whispered as Kay approached them "Do we bail?" Jaden looked a bit worried too, and he was prepared to step in if anything got messy.

"You two alright?" Kay asked cheerfully, catching both girls, and the others by surprise.

"You two got back home alright?"

Both Yukari and Kasumi blinked in surprise "Uhh...yeah... " Yukari said.

"Great!" Kay said, still smiling "Relax you two, if anything I'm actually applauding your skills! You two actually managed to _sneak _into my school like secret agents, and managed to get out in a very flashy style." She then grinned a bit "If you two ever wanna come back to Sanders, just give us a call!"

The Oarai/Knightsburg team could only gape at what they heard.

"For an American Team, they are sure upbeat," said Miho.

"That's because Sanders is the most mellow of the major schools," said Reuben J. Collins, of the Kiger Team. He was a 16 year old with cobalt colored eyes, and short dirty blond hair.  
Kay then looked at John and the other men in the group "Ah, so you're the men in Oarai's team I've been hearing rumors about," she said grinning "Nice to meet you all! My name's Kathy Simmons, though everyone calls me Kay."

"Pleasure to meet you Kay," John said, "John Cypher, President of the Knightsburg Student Council, and commander of the Knightsburg Teams."

Kay blinked "Aren't you the son of Joshua Cypher? The president of Liberty Electronics?" She asked, causing everyone, minus the Knightsburg members, to look at John in shock as he sighed "Yeah yeah, he's my dad." he said, "I don't like bringing it up 'cause everyone around me goes crazy when they find out about that..."

Kay rubbed the back of her head sheepishly at that, "Eh, Hehehehehe, sorry about that," she said, and John waved his hand at her.

"It's okay, I just want to be known for me, and not my father's son," he said.

"We can understand that," Jaden said "I'd rather people to know me for me as well, and not for who my parents are. Now enough of this, I am starving!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_Battleground_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"_We're now starting the match between Sanders College High and the joint team of Oarai Girls Academy and Knightsburg Academy._"

As they all heard the announcement, Jaden sighed as he sat in the seat of Wolf team's Wolverine Tank Destroyer. "Well, this is it you two." He said, looking at James and Kasumi

"You two ready to kick some ass?"

"Hell Yeah!" The two shouted in unison, giving thumbs up.

"_As I explained before, we will win if we can take out their flag tank._" Miho said on the radio. "_Sanders is better at attacking and defending than we are, but let's try and fight them without getting too panicked. Make the most of your Maneuverability, always keep moving and try to break the enemy up, and draw them towards the Hippo Team's StuG III, Eagle Team's Pershing, Wolf Team's Wolverine, or any of the other heavy hitters._"

"_Right!_" Everyone shouted in unison, just as Anzu arrived and entered her own tank with the rest of the student council.

Jaden then keyed the Radio "Miho-chan," he said, "I suggest Bumblebee Team should find a place with some altitude and a good view of the area, their Hummel's 15 cm cannon should be able to give us some long-distance artillery support."

"_I agree,_" Miho said, "_You hear that Bumblebee Team?_"

"_Roger That,_" Adam said. "_Just give me the coordinates and we'll rain the lead on e'm._"

"_Me and Kiger Team will stick with Bumblebee as an escort,_" Maxwell said, "_On the off chance anyone finds Bumblebee or sees him moving into position._"

"_Right,_" Miho said, just as they looked up into the sky, and watched as a flare went off "_That's our cue, move out!_"

With that order, the teams advanced forward, with Anglerfish Team leading most of the other teams forward, while Bumblebee and Kiger Team split off to find their position. On the opposite side of the battlefield the Sherman's of Sanders High also advanced.

After a few minutes, the advance teams came to a stop inside a treeline. "Rabbit Team, I want you to do some recon on the right," Miho said on the radio, "Duck Team, you take the left side."

"_Roger That._" The two tank commanders said, as the Type 89 I-Go moved left, while the M3 Lee moved right.

"Hippo Team, we of Anglerfish Team, Fox Team, Eagle Team, and Wolf Team will advance while protecting Turtle Team."

"_Couldn't we have done something about the team names?_" Miho could hear Momo over the comm.

"_They're cute, who cares?_" Anzu shot back.

"_I prefer the term: 'Bad-ass' myself,_" Jaden said.

"_Cut the chatter people,_" John said, "_Miho, if you would do the honors?_"

Miho smiled a bit as she nodded "Panzer Vor!" She announced, before their tanks began to advance forward.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Maho and Erika were watching the match begin as they sat next to their armored car.

"So it has begun," said Maho in her typical stoic tone.

"Yes indeed," said Erika, "So what did your Kaa-san say to your report?"

Maho's eyes narrowed a bit "She told us not to underestimate Knightsburg, and Oarai." She said, surprising Erika "That Jaden Takeo from the Cafe? It seems there is some history between the Takeo family and Nishizumi family. And considering they are now being supplied by Liberty... Kaa-san also said something about getting us some assistance... but I don't know what she meant by that."

Erika blinked at that, "Who do you think she's planning?"

Maho shrugged, "Who knows. But if I know my mother, she's planning something big,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Rabbit Team_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Yuuki Utsugi, the rabbit team's M3 Lee Radio Operator, groaned in frustration "Its so hot and humid in here..." she said as she wiped away some sweat from her brow.

"I know..." Karina Sakacuchi, the Lee's Driver agreed, "There's steam everywhere..."

"Quiet you two!" Azusa Sawa, the team's commander said, even though she looked just as hot. "Karina-chan, stop here."

Karina responded as she stopped the light tank, and Azusa popped open the hatch, mostly because she wanted some fresh air, but also so she could get a better look around their surroundings, they were near the edge of the forest, which gave them some good cover.

She glanced around before picking out a set of binoculars. For a few moments they stayed there, waiting for something to show up...

Then over a nearby hill in the distance, she saw them. Three M4 Sherman's rolling over the horizon. "Bingo..." She said before she went back inside the tank, before activating her radio "This is Rabbit Team, we're at point B085S, we've spotted three Shermans. We're going to lure them out now."

Karina began driving the tank away, however three shells suddenly exploded around their tank, causing everyone to jump.

"What?" Azusa shouted, looking out one of the holes, and her eyes widened seeing three Sherman's appearing behind them, and soon the other three shermans began firing at them.

"W-We're surrounded by Six Shermans!" She shouted into the radio "Where did they come from?"

Meanwhile with Miho and the main force, the eyes of Miho and the others widened in surprise. "Rabbit Team, stay calm!" She said, "I'm sending reinforcements from the South West! Get out of there!"

"_R-Roger!_" Azusa said.

"Duck Team, Fox Team, you two come with me!" Miho ordered, as their Panzer IV Ausf.D made a hard turn right, and were soon followed by the Type 89B I-Go, and the M5A1 Stuart VI.

Meanwhile, Rabbit Team's Lee Tank was moving as fast as it could, running away from the pursuing Shermans.

"Don't Follow us!"

"Perverts!"

"Stalkers!"

Aya Oono growled as she turned the M3 Lee's 37mm Turret around "Eat This!" She shouted as she fired the cannon, only to miss her shot.

"Ha!" Sanders shouted as she lead the pursuing tanks, the Lee's round soaring over them "They can't hit the broadside of a barn!"

Aya cursed as she saw her round miss them by a mile.

"Crap! You missed!" said Saki Maruyama, the loader of the 37mm gun.

"Shut it Saki!" said Aya.

"Why can't we use the 75mm!" Shouted Azusa.

"Because its fixed on the front of the tank!" Shouted Ayumi Yamagou, the gunner of said weapon.

Meanwhile, while they avoided getting destroyed, Miho lead Fox and Duck teams to aid Rabbit team. However the sound of cannonfire to her side caught her attention, as she looked just in time as several shots hit the area surrounding their tanks. She turned and saw three Shermans chasing after them, one of which was the Firefly variant.

"Three of them!" Miho shouted, "We're surrounded!"

"Six from the north east..." Yukari said counting the tanks with her fingers, "And three from the south-south east... damn! They have nine of their ten tanks in here!"

"That's a pretty bold strategy." Hana said, "That means the one not here is their Flag Tank..."

"...meaning its on its own!" Saori finished. "That video Yukari-chan got was right!"

"Rabbit Team! You can't go any further this way!" Miho warned on the radio, "Can you stop?"

"_No way!/Impossible!_" Were their collective replies, followed by the sounds of shells being fired "_We're taking fire from all six tanks!_"

Miho cursed in her mind "Alright, Rabbit Team, you'll be joining me and Fox Team shortly. Once we meet up, we're heading South East!"

"_Roger that!_" Azusa said.

Meanwhile, Kay in her own Sherman issued out her own orders "Have two of our own tanks go around to the south south-west!" She ordered, "Alright?"

"_Yes Ma'am!_" The Sherman Crews said, as two Shermans split off from the main group.

Meanwhile, Miho could finally see Rabbit Team's M3 Lee, and the pursuing Shermans. The Rabbit's Lee sped past them, before all four tanks turned to the left and sped forward. Hana turned the turret of their Panzer IV towards the oncoming Shermans, and fired off a shot, but missed.

Mako, driving the Panzer, looked ahead and her eyes widened "Guys, two Shermans dead ahead!" She said.

"_What do we do?_"

"_Shoot them?_"

Meanwhile in the M5A1, Richter's eyes were narrowed '_Something's not right here,_' he thought, '_Its like they know our every move! That's not possible!... unless..._'

"_Keep advancing forward!_" Miho said on the radio, "_We're going to drive right past them!_"

"_Are you crazy?_" Shouted Karina

"_Understood, I'll show them Libero footwork!_" said Shinobu Kawanishi, the driver of Duck Team.

"_I'll follow your lead Heir Nishizumi,_" Richter said.

The four tanks continued to race forward toward the end of the forest, they were confronted by the two Shermans ahead of them, moving slowly forward to cut them off.

Miho's eyes narrowed as she saw them, "Scheisse!" she muttered, as they opened fire. Though most of their shots missed, one hit the Rabbit Team's Lee, however the round luckily bounced off of its sloped armor.

Their four tanks got closer and closer to the Shermans, so close that when one fired another shot, it soared right past Miho's head. Her Panzer then grazed against the side of one of the Shermans, as their four tanks successfully ran right past the two Shermans, and disappeared over the hill.

Watching as the Tanks retreated, Kay sighed "Don't worry," she said to their team "We don't want to chase them too far, we can't go in too deep after all. We'll get em next time."

As their tanks fled the scene, Miho let out a long sigh of relief "_That _was way too close..." Hana said.

"Yeah," Miho said, "But... it was almost as if they were waiting for us, like they knew our every..." It then occurred to her, as her eyes widened as she popped open the hatch again, and looked up at the sky.

And there it was, up in the sky was a small white balloon, which was maintaining its position by a rope to the ground.

"So, you noticed it too." Richter's voice said, as Miho looked to see him sticking his head out of his Stuart, "That's a Radio Interception balloon... I think its a fair bet someone's listening in on our Radio chatter."

Miho's eyes narrowed at the balloon, before she entered her tank again "What's wrong Miho-san?" Hana asked. Miho moved close to her and whispered into her ear.

"They have a radio interception balloon in the air," she said, causing her eyes to go wide.

"What?" She shouted, "But isn't that against the-" However she was cut off when Miho put her hand on her mouth, silencing her as she 'hushed'.

A few minutes of driving later, after making sure Sanders wasn't following them anymore, they found some cover and Yukari was once again looking through the rules of Sensha-dō.

After a few minutes of reading, she sighed in frustration. "Well, there doesn't seem to be anything in the rulebook that says you _can't _put up wiretapping devices." She said.

"That's not fair!" Saori shouted, "Who cares how much money they have, that's an unfair advantage! And after they were so nice to us!"

"I don't think its as simple as that Saori," Richter said as he sat on top of the turret of his Stuart "I've met Kay on several occasions before I joined Knightsburg, she never plays unfair or does dirty tricks, she's honorable. Its possible that someone on her team is doing this without her knowing."

Miho's eyes narrowed at that, "Do you know anyone on her team who would do things like that?" she asked, and Richter frowned in thought before his eyes widened a bit before they gained an angry look.

"I think I know who," he growled out, which caused the Oarai girls to shiver a bit in fear. "Alisa, she's the only one I know would be able to operate a device like that. She always was obsessed with winning... but _this _is going too far."

There was a long silence "So... what do we do?" Asked Hana, "Do we report this...?"  
Miho thought about this for a few moments, this _was _an unfair advantage... but maybe they could turn it to their own advantage as well... that's when an idea suddenly hit her and she grinned "I've got an idea!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, _**

**_Sander's Flag Tank_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Alisa was inside the flag tank of Sanders forces, all alone somewhere on the map. She was scanning the frequencies waiting for Oarai to announce their next move. '_Come on, what are you gonna do next..._' she thought.

"_...all tank! Advance to Junction 0985 from the south, and stop there!_" Their commander's voice said on the radio, causing her to grin "_The enemy should have just passed the junction north, so we will take them out from the sides when they pass._"

"_Roger._"

"_You got it!_"

"_This is gonna be fun~!_"

"They're heading for the junction." Alisa said on the radio, "Let's lay an ambush. Send the bait north, and the rest will circle them from the west!"

"_Understood,_" Kay said from her tank on the radio "_But how do you know so much Alisa?_"  
Alisa just smirked "Woman's Intuition." she said, causing Kay to laugh "_That's very reliable then!_" she said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the Oarai School_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Oarai's Panzer IV, StuG III, M3 Lee, and Knightsburg's M10 Wolverine sat on top of a hill overlooking the said Junction, down below Miho could see the Duck Team's I-Go and Fox Team's Stuart IV sitting behind a series of bushes and trees, each of them with a set of branches and logs tied behind them so they will be dragged along with them when they move again.

Looking through a set of binoculars, she could finally see the Shermans coming. From the north, three Shermans. To the east, four more Shermans lead by the Firefly, and finally to the west were two Shermans. The later two Shermans being the closest to Fox and Duck Team's position.

Miho grinned "They took the bait," she said, "This may actually work."

"Smartest plan you've come up with yet Miho-chan," Jaden said from on top of his Wolverine. "Just contacted Bumblebee, they're ready."

Miho nodded before she turned on her Radio again "We're surrounded!" She said, trying to sound worried, "All tanks retreat!"

With that order, Fox and Duck Team's tanks began moving forward, dragging the branches along with them which began to kick up dirt into the sky. Which in turn made it look as if a large number of tanks were moving away.

"Let's do this," Jaden said as he gestured to Hippo Team's StuG and Rabbit Team's Lee "Rabbit, Hippo, come on, you two are with me! We've got an ambush to set up!"

Meanwhile, Alisa continued to listen to their radio chatter "_They've found us,_" she could hear Miho's voice, "_Spread out and retreat! I want Turtle Team's 38(t) to hide at point C1024R!_"

Alisa grinned hearing that "The 38(t) is their flag tank!" she said, "We've got you now... Charlie Team, Rock Team, advance to point C1024R, attack them on sight!"

"_Roger!_"

Meanwhile the two Shermans of Charlie and Rock teams moved to where they were instructed, however when they arrived there was not a soul in sight. The gunner of Rock team looked through her gun's sights, searching for the enemy...

...then she saw something in the bushes, she zoomed her sights in... and saw two cannons pointing out of the bushes, a 17 Pounder, and a 7.5 cm KwK 40.

"JESUS!" She shouted, and at that very moment, from their respective covers, the StuG III, Wolverine, Lee, and Panzer IV, fired a salvo of rounds, the StuG, Wolverine and Panzer's shots pulverized Rock Team's Sherman, while the Lee's rounds nearly missed the second sherman. The downed Sherman's surrender flag popped out, as the second Sherman began to retreat.

Jaden grinned "You're not getting away that easy," he said before he called up the Radio "Adam, Darknal... now."

Just as the Sherman began to go over the hill, while dodging fire from the their tanks, the crew heard the sound of a shell flying overhead... and suddenly a round hit their tank right along the side, with enough force to tip it over on it's side, and destroying its treads causing it to surrender as well.

"HAHAHA!" Jaden laughed with a grin plastered across his face "Operation: Salvo was a success! Way to go Miho-chan!"

Miho, while inside her tank, blushed slightly at the praise "W-We just used our Cell Phones rather than the Radio Jaden-Kun," she said.

Alisa, in her tank was shocked when she found out that they lost two tanks.

"W...What the hell!?" she said.

"Alisa, what happened? I thought you were keeping track of their radio chatter!" said the loader of the Sherman Tank.

"I-I was!" Alisa said, "They didn't say anything about this!" She then growled as she began scanning through the channels again "You think you're so good don't you..." she muttered.

"_All tanks, move to High Point #128._" Miho's voice on the comm said, causing Alisa to stop "_We can't win as long as they have their Firefly. This might be dangerous, but we should rally at high point #128 and hit the Firefly from the High Ground._"

Upon hearing the new orders, Alisa began to giggle, before it turned into full-blown maniacal laughter causing the two others in the tank to look at her in worry. "They're going all in!" She shouted, "They're gonna be one gigantic target up there." She then reached for the Radio again "Head for High Point #128 Commander," she said, "It looks like all of the enemy tanks are heading there."

Meanwhile, Kay was with the other tanks moving out "You sure about that Alisa?" She asked unsure, with a raised eyebrow "How do you know what's going on?"

"_This is a slam dunk,_" Alisa responded, causing Kay to blink before shrugging "Alright," she said before switching the radios to the whole team "All tanks, you heard her!" she said, as their Shermans sped forward.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Ooarai and Knightsburg_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

While the Shermans followed yet another set of fake orders, Miho lead their team to the _real _Rendezvous point with the other tanks, where they met back up with Bumblebee and Kiger Teams.

"If I were them, I would say their Flag Tank would be either here or here," Miho said, as she, John, Richter, and Anzu looked at the map, as she pointed at two different areas. "Either that, or somewhere around here. I think we should send Fox Team to recon here, Duck Team can recon here, while Kiser Team will scout out the last area. I also think we should send a Decoy Force to distract their main force while we hunt down their Flag."

John nodded "Sounds like a plan," he said. "I can lead the Decoy Force, I suggest the Turtle Team should stay here with Bumblebee, they'll be safe here." He then turned to Adam and the Gunner of the Hummel, Christopher 'Darknal' Thake, a boy with short ear length black hair and purple colored eyes. "You think you can give us some artillery support you two?"

Adam nodded while Darknal smirked "Please commander," he said, "Remember who your talking too. We've got you covered."

John nodded as he turned to Jaden, who grinned and nodded "I'm with you John," he said, "They won't know what hit them."

Miho nodded "Sounds like a plan," she said, turning to the three recon teams. "Once you find their flag tank, tell us their coordinate via cell phone. The Panzer IV, StuG III, and Lee will be on standby nearby each location."

"Roger!" The three team commanders said, saluting before they headed for their respective tanks.

"Let's hope this works," Jaden said, turning to Miho "Good luck Miho-chan,"

Miho smiled a bit, a small bit of red dusting her cheeks "T-Thank you Jaden-kun," she said, "You be careful."

"Hey," Jaden said grinning as he stepped towards his team's Wolverine "Remember who your talking too!"

Miho could only giggle as she got back into the Panzer IV.

"Well, it appears someone has a crush," said Saori with a devious smirk on her face, while the other girls all blinked.

Miho's eyes widened at that, "I-It isn't what it looks like!" she said while Saori rolled her eyes, while still smiling.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," the girl said as she got back to her spot.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_Sanders Shermans_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kay looked around the area Alisa had told her and their Shermans to, trying to find the enemy's tanks. However after looking around... they found not a single sign of their tanks there.

"NOBODY'S HERE!" Kay shouted into the radio.

"_That can't be right!_" Alisia shouted back, "_They should be there! How could they have tricked us!_"

"Alisia, I am right here, and I do not see a _single _tank aside from our own!" Kay said, "What are you doing over there?"

Before Alisia could form a reply, Kay suddenly heard the familiar whistling sound of Artillery... which was soon followed by an explosion landing on one of their tanks, destroying its treads as its surrender flag popped out.

"SHIT!" Kay shouted, as she re-entered her tank. "Artillery Fire! Evasive action everyone, now!"

As the Shermans began to move around as much as they could, suddenly two rounds were fired from the distance, one missing Kay's tank by a few feet, while a second shot slammed into the side of another M4A6 Sherman, forcing its surrender flag out.

Kay cursed as she looked through the holes in her tank's turret, looking at the direction where the shots came from. It was none other than the M10 Wolverine and the M26 Pershing from Knightsburg. "Alisa, only two of their tanks are here, and its their damn Wolverine and Pershing! And we're _also _taking fire from their Hummel from somewhere! It was an Ambush!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Alisa_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"T-That can't be right!" Alicia panicked, before she set the radio down "D-Did they trick us somehow? If that's true... where are Oarai's tanks?"

Almost immediately after she said that, she heard the sound of an engine. And behind their Sherman emerged Duck Team's Type 89B I-Go, which had Noriko Isobe riding on top of the tank, who blinked upon seeing the Sherman. Alisa turned around, and blinked as well as the two tank commanders looked at one another in the awkward silence.

For what seemed like one full minute, the two just started at one another in stunning silence, the only sound being that of the wind as it passed through the leaves in the trees above them.

Finally, Noriko knocked on the top of their tank "The hell are you waiting for!" She shouted, "Turn right, now hurry!" Her tank quickly began turning, at a speed which almost tossed her right off, as it began to speed away.

Her outburst snapped Alisia out of it, "Take them out!" She shouted, as the Sherman's turret turned around to aim at the I-Go.

"Should we report this to the commander?" Asked the gunner of the tank.

"We don't need their help for one tank!" She shouted back, "Fire, Fire!" The Sherman's cannon fired at the I-Go, however their shot missed and hit the area in front of the Oarai Tank. Noriko took the radio "This is Duck team! We've found their flag tank at point 0765!" She said on the radio. "But they've spotted us and are chasing us!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Miho_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Miho's eyes widened, before she quickly turned to her map, "You said 0765, right?" She asked, "Keep running, and bring the enemy with you!" She then began marking the areas "All tanks advance to point 0615! That includes Fox and Kiger Teams! Saori-chan, send the text on the phones!"

"Already on it!" Saori said as she began typing furiously on her phone.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Duck Team_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As their Type 89B was chased, Noriko emerged from the top of the tank once again, and tossed a small red cyndrillical device towards the Sherman as it fired at them. The device detonated in front of the Sherman, deploying a small smoke screen blocking their field of vision. However the Sherman still fired another shot blind, the shell passing over the Type 89B harmlessly.

"What are you doing!" Alisa shouted, "Its just a Type 89 you know!"

"But, we can't see past the smoke screen!" The driver said.

"JUST FIRE!" She shouted, and the gunner nodded as she fired another blind shot, once again missing. "Hurry up and reload!"

"Hey, the Shells are way back here _behind _the Radio Decrypter!" The loader said as she tried to reach behind the radio to get another cannon shell.

"Then use the .50 Cal!" She shouted.

"But ma'am-" The gunner began to protest before Alisa interrupted her "We are in the middle of a goddamn fight, I don't care! Use the damn gun!" Suddenly their tank rocked as the Type 89 returned fire, but the light tank's 57mm cannon doing little to damage the tank. They then obeyed Alisa's orders and opened fire with the .50 Cal machine gun.

"Ma'am, the smoke screen is clearing!" The driver said, as Alisa looked through the scopes of the Sherman...

...and then paled as she saw the M5A1 Stuart, StuG III, M3 Lee, and the M4A3E8 Easy Eight Sherman right in front of them, just a few dozen meters ahead and approaching fast in a perfect firing line. She then looked to the left, and her face turned white seeing the Panzer IV sitting there. "STOP! STOP!" She shouted, as the Sherman stopped just in time as the Panzer fired its 75mm cannon, and missed their tank by mere _inches._ "REVERSE! NOW!" She shouted, as the Sherman quickly began going backwards. "Commander! We've got Knightsburg and Oarai Tanks approaching us!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile,_**

**_With Kay_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kay cursed as her tank was in a game of cat and mouse with the M26 Pershing and M10 Wolverine, which had already taken out another one of their tanks. "How the hell did that happen!" She shouted, as her Sherman fired another shot at the Pershing, which missed. "This is not what you told me earlier!"

"_T-They must of realized we were tapping into their radios-_"

"YOU IDIOT!" Kay practically roared on the radio, causing all of the Sanders Students to flinch "Didn't I tell you girls to _ALWAYS _play _FAIRLY!_"

"_Sorry..._"

Kay growled as they continued fighting the two very skilled enemy tanks. "I'll deal with you later," she said, "For now, just get the hell out of there!"

"_Yes ma'am!_" she said, before the radio went out. Kay meanwhile sighed as she began considering their odds, they had already lost nearly _half _of their tanks, and from the sound of it their Flag Tank was being chased down by nearly all of the Oarai's own tanks aside from the two attacking them now. And she was considering _letting _them take down Alisa's tank after what she pulled.

But, knowing they couldn't just leave their flag tank out to dry, she groaned "Dog Team, Warlock Team, Robin Team, you three keep fighting these guys." She ordered, "Naomi, your Firefly's coming with me and Sphinx Team, we gotta bail out Alisa."

"_Roger that!_" Naomi said, as her Firefly and an M4 Sherman turned away, following Kay as they fled the scene.

John saw this from his Pershing, and cursed "Jaden, you follow them! I can handle these three myself!" he ordered on the Radio. "They're going after Miho's team!"

"_Roger that,_" Jaden said, as his Wolverine moved to follow the three Shermans, "_But one second..._" His Wolverine's turret turned around, and fired one shot at another Sherman, hitting its rear side and destroying the engine as its surrender flag popped out. "_There, now its even for ya. Good luck sir._"

John blinked at that, "Luck? In my experience there's no such thing," he said and heard Jaden laughing.

"Whatever you say, Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, and John's eye twitched in annoyance.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Alisa_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Alisa was beginning to lose her cool, as her Sherman was being chased by _six _tanks. "This tough Sherman isn't going down!" She said, as the tank rattled as rounds exploded around them "Over fifty thousand of these things were built, countries couldn't stop buying them! They were built strong, and didn't break down often, not to mention its really comfortable! An idiot could drive this thing, the controls are so simple, and even the manuel's written for idiots!"

Both the driver, loader, and gunner exchanged glances, as they were starting to get a bit scared by their commander's ranting. "What the hell are you waiting for!" She shouted at the gunner, "Turn the damn turret around and shoot!"

The gunner nodded quickly as she began turning the Sherman's turret around. "What are those run-down tanks thinking, driving us off!" She shouted, "Our school is on a different level than theirs! Fire!"

The Sherman fired off another round, however the tanks simply moved to the side to avoid the shots. "What the hell?" She shouted, "Their tanks are so small we can't even hit them! They would be down with one shot if we could just hit them!"

Meanwhile inside the Anglerfish Team's Panzer IV, Miho blinked as the hatch to the Sherman opened, and Alisa popped out and proceeded to scream at them... but they were too far away, and the sounds of their tanks were drowning out her voice. "It looks like she's shouting at us while they're running away..." she said.

"_She looks pissed off..._" Maxwell said.

"There's a slope up ahead," Miho said to Mako "Mako-chan, use that as a shortcut to close in our target."

"Got it," Mako said, as the tanks increased their speed and headed towards the Slope.

"_Miho-chan! Miho-chan!_" Jaden's voice suddenly entered on the radio. "_You've got company! Kay's leading two Sherman's your way! One of them is the Firefly! I'm chasing them, but they might make it to you before I can get any shots off!_"

Miho mentally cursed at this, "Thanks for the heads up, Jaden-kun," she said, while blushing at what she just said.

"_No problem Miho, just be careful and watch for the Firefly's 17pdr, remember its just like my Wolverine's, it can take even a Tiger tank out easily!" _he said. "_John's keeping the other Sherman distracted, these are the last ones!_"

"I know that Jaden, thank you." Miho said, before switching to the Team's Radio "We need to hurry and destroy their flag tank! Enemy reinforcements are coming!"

"_Then let's kill this thing already!_" Maxwell said as the Easy Eight Sherman fired off another round, near missing the enemy's flag tank. Just then, the sound of a 17 Pounder cannon echoed in the area, signalling the arrival of the enemy's reinforcements. Miho looked out the tank, and confirmed the arrival of two M4A6 Shermans, and the one Sherman Firefly.

"Here they come!" Miho said, "Everyone spread out, but keep on their flag tank's tail! We can't let them get easy kills!"

"_Roger!_" Everyone repeated, as they continued the chase.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the Shermans_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Naomi looked down the sights of the Firefly, as she awaited for them to get in range for the 17 Pounder cannon's effective range. "A little closer..." she said, as she looked at the different targets before her. "If I take out the Panzer, their leader falls, and the other tanks should fall into disarray..."

"Naomi, we should be in range now." The commander of her Firefly said, "Take the shot!"  
Naomi grinned '_Once we finish this, we'll take care of Alisa._' she said, her eyes narrowing as she targeted the Panzer '_Sorry about this Miho, but this is how it's gotta be._'  
KA-BOOM!

There was the sound of a 17 Pounder firing... and Naomi blinked in surprise as she had yet to pull the trigger. Suddenly something slammed into the side of the tank with enough force to tip it over the side. "What the hell!?" Naomi shouted, as their Firefly was tipped over, and the surrender flag popped out.

In her M4A6, Kay's eyes widened as she saw their strongest tank get destroyed "What the hell was that!?" She shouted. She then looked ahead, and saw the M10 Wolverine with its own 17 Pounder smoking from its recent shot, the tank still speeding towards them.

"Ha! Scratch one Firefly!" Jaden shouted, "Good shot Kasumi!"

Kasumi grinned as she reloaded the cannon for another shot "All in a day's work Jaden," she said.

Jaden grabbed the radio "Sorry we're late Miho," he said, "But you don't have to worry anymore, their Firefly is down for the count. We can keep the two other Sherman's distracted while you finish off their flag tank!"

_"Thanks Jaden," _Miho said and the others continued their pursuit of the flag tank.

Jaden smiled a bit '_Good hunting Miho-chan,_' he thought before his smile turned into a feral grin as he stared at the two Shermans before them. "James, full throttle towards the closest Sherman," he said. "Zig-Zag pattern, don't give them a clear shot at us. Kasumi, reload and prepare for another shot."

Back with Miho, she looked back and smiled seeing the two Shermans turning around to deal with the new threat '_This is it,_' she thought, '_We can win this!_'

"Hana, shoot and shoot until you can't shoot anymore!" Saori shouted, "If we shoot enough times we're bound to hit! Finding love is no different!" She glanced at Miho at the last remark, with a small smirk causing Miho to blush.

"No, one shot. One Kill." Hana said in an eerily calm voice causing the others to blink. "Mako-san, head to that hill up ahead. We can hit them from the high ground, normally attacking from a ridge line is dangerous, but with Jaden-san distracting the Shermans, we don't have to worry as much, plus this could be the advantage we need."

Miho and Mako looked out of the tank, and sure enough there was a large hill up ahead "Let's give it a shot." Miho said with a smile, "Mako, do your thing."

"Hai," Mako said as she drove the tank towards the hill. "Everyone else, keep on chasing their flag tank!" Miho ordered as their Tank split from the others.

Meanwhile, Jaden was still driving circles around the two Shermans, using the Wolverine's superior speed and maneuverability to keep the Shermans from getting a solid hit on them, however this also made it a bit difficult for Kasumi to aim and shoot, however Jaden knew she could do it.

"Come on... come on..." Kasumi said as she looked through the sights, looking for a good shot. "Just a bit... FIRING!" She then launched another 76.2×583 mm round out of the 17 Pounder cannon, the round flying true to its target, pulverizing the next Sherman, leaving just Kay's M4A6. "Ha! Got you!"

Inside her Sherman, Kay was surprisingly calm, considering that practically all of her Shermans, including the ones fighting John, had been taken out. She was actually quite stunned, Oarai had managed to secure a victory from Sanders High, one of the most well funded and supplied schools in the world, without losing a single tank of their own, despite Alisia's little treachery by tapping into their radios.

In fact, the crew of her Sherman would've sworn she was actually smiling a bit, even as the Wolverine fired yet another round at their Sherman, which they were unable to dodge as their own tank was taken out. '_Not bad for newbies,_' she thought while still smiling as the Wolverine drove away. '_They'll go far._'

Meanwhile, the Panzer IV finally moved to the top of the hill, where Hana had the perfect shot at the Sherman flag tank. "_She's all yours Miss Isuzu,_" Richter said on the radio, their tanks still in hot pursuit.

Hana smiled as she lead her target, accounting for wind, the Sherman's speed, and her own shots "Fire." She said, before pulling the trigger. The 7.5 cm KwK 37 L/24 cannon fired its 75mm shell, which soared just ahead of the Sherman, which could not stop in time as the round blasted into the side of the tank, bringing it to a stop as its surrender flag popped out.

"_Ooarai Girls High School has destroyed all of Sander High's Tanks including their Flag Tank!_" The announcer said on all of the loudspeakers in the area. "_Oarai has won the match!_"

Maho and Erika, although not showing it on their faces, were surprised that two schools, freshly competing in Panzer Fahren, defeated one of the Top Five Tankery on the planet.

"That was...unexpected," Erika said, "And not a single casualty,"

Maho was silent while the crowds near them cheered for Oarai's victory. However, though Erika didn't notice it, there was a small smile on her face. "Come on," she said finally as she stood up "We have our own match to prepare for."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"All bow!" The Referee of the match said, as the two teams bowed to one another in respect. Moments later the audience roared in applause for both teams, though most of them obviously centered around Oarai.

"Wow... what an applause..." Hana said, as she looked at the crowed.

"We won!" Saori cheered as she stuck her hands out into the air. "I can't believe we won!"

"Neither can I..." Yukari said with a small smile "We won against Shermans, _and _we won without losing a single tank! This took nothing short of a miracle of a crap-ton of luck!"

"It wasn't just luck," Jaden said looking at Miho, smiling "We had one hell of a Captain, and one hell of a team." Miho glanced away to hide her beet red face, "T-T-Thanks," she said.

"Say, Miho, right?" Kay's voice was heard, as the group looked up just in time to see Kay practically glomp Miho, causing the girl to freeze "That was amazing! I never thought I would have a match like the one your team gave me!"

Miho was frozen in place, while several of the others were snickering. "Also, sorry about the whole 'Listening in on your communications' thing," Kay said, as she shot a glare back at the group where Alisa was, who flinched a bit "_Someone _didn't give me the memo on that..."

"Eh, its alright." John said with a shrug "In all honesty, we should thank you. You forced us to adapt to the situation at hand, when we were at a disadvantage. One of the other schools could easily pull off a trick like that again, so thanks to you we can be ready for that, and we can prepare ourselves for when such a time comes."

Kay blinked in surprise before she smiled "Well, either way, the victory was yours." She said, as she held her hand at Miho, who stared at it for a moment before accepting it, " 'Til we meet again, Miho Nishizumi,"

Miho nodded at that, "Right. 'Til we meet again,"

With that, the two teams left back to their Carrier Cities, with Kay dragging Alisia by her ear all the way back, while said girl was crying in protest.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later that day_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As they awaited for their own transport, Miho and the rest of Anglerfish team, along with Wolf Team, stood and watched as the Sanders Shermans were carried away back towards their camp to be shipped back to their carrier. The sun was already setting as the skies were bright red and orange.

"Well, I think its about time we headed home too," Saori said, looking at the others "You guys wanna get an extra large Parfait to celebrate?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard the sound of a Cell Phone going off, as Mako picked out her Cell.

"Who is it?" Jaden asked.

Mako shrugged "I don't recognise the number..." she said, before she answered it "Hello?"

The others watched Mako on the phone, as she listened to whoever was talking. However they also noticed that her eyes widened ever so slightly "Okay..." she said, with a slight shake to her voice as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Saori asked.

"Its... nothing..." Mako said, but her voice held a lot of worry in it, as she dropped her cell.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," James said, as he looked at Mako "Mako-chan, what is it?"  
Mako began to shift, feeling nervous. She didn't know if she should tell them or not.

"It's...It's my Obaa-chan," she said, her voice still tinged with worry, "She's in the Hospital, s-she fell"

The others gasped at that "W-we need to get to the hospital!" Hana said.

"But how are we suppose to get back to Ooarai?" Miho asked, "We'd have to get the school ship to stop at the port!"

"And it's gonna take time for everyone to get back though," Yukari said.

Mako's eyes narrowed just a bit, as she began taking off her shoes and socks "I'll swim there," she said, causing the others to look at her like she was crazy.

"Mako, are you crazy?" James asked, "It would be impossible!"

"You can use the Helicopter we came in," a voice said, causing the others to stop, as they saw none other than Maho and Erika standing there. "Come on."

Erika looked at Maho in surprise "Captain, you can't lend our helicopter too these kids!" She shouted in protest.

Maho looked at Erika with a cold stare, causing the latter to flinch a bit "This is another part of Tankery Erika," she said.

Miho looked at her older sister in surprise "O'nee-chan..." she whispered.

Moments later, the group watched as Mako boarded the Kuromoroine's Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 Helicopter.

Maho was standing outside next to the cockpit, where Erika was behind the controls "You fly them for me." She said to Erika, who nodded before she turned to Mako "Hurry up and get on!" She said.

"I'm coming too!" Saori said, as she boarded the Fa 223 as well to be with her friend. As the chopper began to take off, Maho began to walk away, and passed Jaden and Miho. "Thank you... O'nee-chan." Miho said as she walked by.

Maho stopped just behind the two, she glanced back at Miho. When she looked, the Panzer IV commander could of sworn her sister was smiling just a bit. "Don't mention it." She said as she began to walk away, but as the Chopper's engines grew louder, Miho could almost swear she heard her say "Imouto." as she walked away.

**END CHAPTER**

**117Jorn: And there you have it! Chapter Two is done!**

**Patriot-112: Yes indeed! So what's gonna happen in the next chapter, Jorn?**

**117Jorn: The Knightsburg and Ooarai Tankery clubs get some reinforcements from Liberty Electronics, and their Tank Force is increased for their upcoming battles with Anzio and eventually Pravda.**

**Patriot-112: Excellent! Shall we show them the list, mon ami?**

**117Jorn: Of course! Here is the list of tanks which has appeared in this fic so far, and for which schools and for what team:**

**_Ooarai Girls High:_**  
Panzer IV Ausf. D Medium Tank (Anglerfish Team)  
Panzer 38(t) Light Tank (Turtle Team)  
Type 89B I-Go Light Tank (Duck Team)  
Sturmgeschütz III. Ausf. F Tank Destroyer (Hippo Team)  
M3 Lee Medium Tank (Rabbit Team)

**_Knightsburg Academy:_**  
M4A3E8 Easy Eight Sherman Medium Tank (Kiger Team)  
M10 Wolverine Tank Destroyer (Wolf Team)  
Geschützwagen III/IV Hummel Self-Propelled Artillery (Bumblebee Team)  
M5A1 Stuart VI Light Tank (Fox Team)  
M26 Pershing Medium/Heavy Tank (Eagle Team)  
A43 Black Prince Infantry Tank (Gator Team)

**_Sanders University High School_**  
M4 Sherman Medium Tank  
M4A6 Sherman Tank  
Sherman Firefly

**117Jorn: That's it for now, and there will be more where they came from in the future! The next chapter may take some time to come out, but I promise you it _will _come out. **

**Patriot-112: So until next time...**

**Both: JA NE!**


End file.
